Stuffed toys are well known. One popular version of a stuffed toy is marketed under the name "Beanie Babies." This embodiment of a stuffed toy is an animal or other shape formed from a beanbag, or a number of beanbags sewn or attached together. These toys have been successfully marketed and children are known to own several of such toys. Consequently, when the child travels, the child must pack and keep track of his or her numerous stuffed toys, and is prone to losing one or more of them, presenting a disadvantage to the child and to his or her parent who will likely be called upon to provide a replacement. Often, the toys are packed into a backpack or other closed carrier which does not provide ready access. What is needed is a way for a child to assemble all or a few of his or her stuffed toys to prevent loss during travel while leaving the toys accessible for viewing or for ready access. What is also needed is a way for a child and his or her parent to store and display all or a selected few of the stuffed toys in the house.